Courage, Power and Wisdom
by Bulma414
Summary: This is a b/v, k(g)/cc and k/j, DBZ/zelda crossover...I'm not great at summarys but if you played the legend of Zelda for N64 you get the main idea of the story I guess


This is my very first crossover so I want to know what everyone thinks about it. Its a DBZ/Zelda crossover, but it has no Zelda characters except Ganondorf and the setting. I have changed a lot of things too so if you dont like the changes I'm sorry well here I go...oh yea its a B/V, K(G),CC, and K/J.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ or Zelda but I do own some of the characters that I made up....  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Kokiri Forest  
  
A soft tune floated from within the Kokiri Forest. Sitting on a little stump sat Princess Bulma, the next ruler of the forest. She softly played her ocarina to the Great Deku Tree who smiled in response. Her green emerald, The Kokiri Emerald, flowed across her head on its golden chain. The leaf shaped gem sparkled in the sun as she swayed side to side. She wore a green Kokiri tunic, just like all the Kokirians did.  
She stopped playing and opened her crystal blue eyes and swept a strand of agua hair behind her left pointy ear.  
"Excellent, Princess," The Deku tree, complimented, he continued to smile he knew that this girl would soon be in a very dangerous condition.  
Bulma blushed and stood up, she stood 5 ft. tall which was only a few inches that her fellow Kokirians. She plut her ocarina on the stump and stretched towards the sky.  
"Thank you, Great Deku Tree, I'm glad that I have pleased you," She said, giving a slight curtsy and then a little giggle.  
On her back was a deku shield and a Kokiri sword, she was very different from her friends. They all were afraid of leaving the forest while she hoped she soon would. She had always heard that Kokirians werent supposed to leave the forest, but her father the King always did. He would leave to go see other Kings.  
"Are you still wishing to leave the forest?" The Deku tree asked, already knowing the answer.  
At the question Bulma's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Yes, soon I will show everyone that I can take care of myself and that danger isnt even an issue!" She clasped her hands together and went into a daydream about what the outside world caould be like.  
She heard a ruffling and got confused so she turned around and smiled. There was her loyal protector Kakarott of Hyrule, but he too wore a Kokiri tunic, he had lived in the forest for 8 years so he was practically a Kokiri. He was 5 ft. 6 in. and he had jet black hair that went in all directions and black eyes. He stood with his arms crossed and a slight glare pointed at the Princess.  
"Your majesty, I hope you know that your father is very upset with you, you didnt attend the banquet at the Forest Temple, " He said as he put his hands on his hips.  
Bulma's eyes shot open. She always forgot things like that. She quickly grabbed her ocarina and ran past Kakarott in a blur. Kakarott turned to leave but turned around when the Deku Tree ordered him to.  
"Yes, Great Deku Tree?" He gave the Huge tree a questioning look.  
"I want you to watch the Princess closely I have a bad feeling that some evil force is rising and no one must get the Kokiri Emerald, if any evil force does the earth is destroyed....do you understand this Kakarott of Hyrule," The tree waited for an answer.  
"Yes I understand Great Deku Tree and Iwill keep her in my sight at all times," He said, then he bowed and turned around to leave. He followed the path out of the Deku Tree's Meadow. He climbed up to the entrance of the Lost Woods and carefully made his way to the Forest Temple.  
  
"Father! Father!" Bulma cried as she raced up to the main room, or throne room of the Forest Temple. The throne sat in the middle of the room, then there was a West, East and North door that all lead to important rooms in the temple.  
"Bulma where have you been?!" King Oak yelled as he rose from his throne with anger, "This is three times in a row young lady!"  
"I know father and I apologize, I was playing for the Deku Tree, please forgive me, " She gave a bow, and even though he had just yelled at her with all of his anger she didnt step back like most people would. She had great courage and thats one thing her father loved about her.  
The King couldnt stay angry at his only daughter for long and he gave up and smiled at her, "Fine I forgive you but the banquet here is through but I need to go to Hyrule to talk with the King, and I have been talking with the Great Deku Tree and he says you wish to explore the world so I am allowing you to come with me this time."  
Bulma's mouth dropped open, "You mean it I can come?" The king nodded and Bulma smiled and ran to the West room where her bed chambers were located. After she had left the King sighed and sat back down in his throne to wait for her to get ready.  
Bulma had almost reached her room when Yamcha came out of the darkness and stood in her way. Yamcha was the son of Ganondorf. A dark mysterious man that was defeated a hundred years ago by one of Bulma's distant relatives. Yamcha stood 5 ft. 8 in. and looked nothing like his green skined red haired father. He had black hair and black eyes...evil black eyes.  
Ganondorf had come back from the dead claiming to have changed and he had fooled everyone, except her. She felt an evil force around him, she thank the gods that he wasnt here at the moment and that it was just Yamcha she could handle him.  
"Hello, Princess, " Yamcha cold voice went through her voice causing her to shiver. She truly hated this man and wished her father would make him leave, but for some odd reason her father trusted him.  
"Hello Yamcha, please let me pass my father wishes me to hurry," she said without looking at him.  
"Oh yes the Hylian Castle, my cousin works there, his name is Alexander, oh yes and I am coming along with you, "Yamcha smirked an evil smirk and started to get closer to her but she didnt get scared, "maybe we can get more aquainted there..."  
"I doubt that!"  
Bulma and Yamcha both turned to see Kakarott coming toward them and stopping next to Bulma.  
"Thanks, Goku, " She sighed and smiled up at him.  
  
"Goku" was Bulma's nickname for Kakarott, no one else could call him that and it was an interesting story about how it came to be. When she was five and Kakarott was 7 he came to work at the temple and was assigned to be her protector. The only problem was they despised each other. To Bulma, Kakarott was a neusince, she believed she didnt need him and that she could take care of herself. To Kakarott, Bulma was a stuck up brat and he didnt want to have to be around someone like her.   
A few months after they had met they got in one of their usual fights and she just left. She ended up falling into a very deep pond and being 5 she couldnt swim yet, but no one heard her crys for help and she soon slipped into unconciouness. When she came to, she was lying on the ground and Kakarott was kneeling over her with a worried expression on his face. She smiled and Thanked him and said she was sorry for being so stuck up, and he apologized too and said that from now on she could call him Goku. Then from that day on they were inseparable.  
  
Kakarott gently grabbed Bulma's arm and they walked past Yamcha and entered her bed chamber. He let go of her and sat down on her bed to wait, while she sat at her vanity decorated with golden leaves and brushed her shoulder length hair.  
"Goku?" she set her brush down and turned toward him and smiled,"What's Hyrule like?"  
Kakarott shruged, "I havent been there for eight years, I dont really remember."  
The Princess turned back and smiled into her mirror, "Maybe I will meet some new friends." She stood and walked to where her forest green cloak hung and grabbed it and put it on, buttoning the onlybotton and pulling on her hood and headed out of her room followed by Kakarott.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well there's the first chapter please review and tell me what you think...I know its weird but my friends like it so...yea...well bye for now 


End file.
